


Treaty of Three

by adam_is_love



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (Devil's Due Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ Themes, Laith, M/M, Shadam, adashi, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam_is_love/pseuds/adam_is_love
Summary: The war between the Kingdom of Altea and Daibazaal has gone on for far too long. The kingdoms have reached a point to where if it were to continue, both kingdoms would fall to ruin. In an attempt to preserve both kingdoms dignity three arranged marriages were formed. Three Alteans of the royal family will marry three high ranking Galran officials. Princess Allura, Prince Lance and their cousin Adam will be leaving behind their kingdom to go to Daibazaal and try to survive a royal atmosphere that hardly welcomes them.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. The War of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tells of how the war started and the set up for the rest of this story. Please enjoy.

Queen Melenor of Altea was killed in her bedroom around midnight, the night after the birth of her daughter. Alfor cried in agony, as he held his queen in his arms. Alfor couldn’t think of anything except for his poor bride, he had only stepped outside for a moment to handle some paperwork and he could not fathom that this much damage was done in mere minutes. Alfor shut down as guilt ran through him, he just wanted to hold the love of his life and mourn. He shut out everything else. The background noise that assaulted his senses became nothing but meaningless echoes.The sounds of guards shouting and running up and down the halls, the chatter of nervous servants wondering where the dangerous intruder was and,... the sound of his daughters crying coming from her crib.

Coran hearing the commotion rushed to the aid of his king as fast as he was able. When Coran arrived in the room he was shocked at the sight. This was way worse than he could have imagined. Coran rushed over to the princess’s crib after realizing no one was attending to the crying infant.To his relief the infant was not harmed in any way. This was due to the intruder being preoccupied with the Queen. Coran shushed the child and rocked her gently. Coran turned to Alfor.

_“Your Majesty, we must leave. This room is not safe.”_ Coran said with urgency trying to lead the King out of the royal bedchamber. The king didn’t move an inch.

Coran put a hand on Alfors shoulder, _“We still do not know where the intruder is,_ **_please_ ** _your majesty we must secure you and the princess.”_ Alfor jerked away from Coran letting an almost guttural sound escape from his lips. Coran stepped back concerned and surprised at the state of the king. Alfor looked as if he wanted to strike Coran but he just looked down at his queen and sighed.

Alfor stood up silently and followed the guards with Coran following close behind, leaving Melenor in the bedchamber. Alfor fell silent. He was never the same after that day. The intruder was found and quickly dealt with. Alfor saw to it personally which was the first and only time he executed someone personally during his rule as king. When the identity of the intruder was revealed to be a Galran. The Kingdom of Daibazaal denied having any part in the queens death but Alfor did not trust them. The two Kingdoms had not been on good terms for years before the assassination.

It started years ago with the accidental death of an altean royal at a daibazaal fighting festival, the one responsible did not apologize and implied the victim's weakness. This was their way in daibazaal and needless to say this hurt diplomacy between the two kingdoms. The second incident occurred right after the first, Altea stopped trading with Daibazaal wounding their economy permanently in retaliation for the fighting festival incident. The tension continued to grow over the years, both kingdoms in silent resentment towards one another. The death of Melenor was the final straw for Altea. 

The funeral was the held the day after and the entire kingdom mourned their queen. The citizens of Altea were unsure of the future and the king was experiencing the same uneasiness. He worried for his people and his very young daughter who would now grow up without a mother. Alfor stared down at the coffin holding his bride and said with a low tone.

_“Attack Daibazaal. Avenge your Queen.”_


	2. The Beginning of an Era Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after that fateful night the war has finally been ended. To celebrate this momentous event the kingdom of Altea is assembling the complete royal family to celebrate. Allura, Lance and Adam all reunite. During the festivities a Galran messenger appears and delivers a message. The three royals learn the condition of this new era of peace.
> 
> -End Summary-

The war ended over 20 or so years after the death of the first queen of Altea Melenor.. Families were celebrating and families were mourning. For both sides it was bittersweet. They had lost so much during many years of conflict. And there is still much work to be done.

_“Lance, you are impossible”_ Allura said practically at her witts end with him. Allura gestures for Lance to sit at the vanity off to the side while she starts fiddling through some drawers.

Alluras bedchamber was a well lit room with a balcony off to the side. The walls were a beautiful pale azure with gold accents along the ceiling. Her bed had pale pink silk sheets and of course the pillows matched. Lance sat in front of the vanity looking in the mirror and sighed out of frustration. Allura walked over to Lance putting a bottle down that Lance dreadfully recognizes. Allura goes to touch his head and Lance was not having it.

_“Allura come on! Why does dad even care that my hair isn’t white? I don’t want to dye it for some dull suitor.”_ Lance said trying to wave Alluras hands away. Allura sighed slightly annoyed at her half brother.

  
  


_“Lance we talked about this. Just do this for father, besides I heard that your next suitor is Sir Merlans’s son.”_ Allura said encouragingly. Lance eye twitched as he stared in disbelief at Allura. She snickered _“ Yeah I didn’t think that would work”._ Lance rolled his eyes. 

_“C'mon, why would I want to take my fine self off the market? Then I couldn’t flirt with the cute peasants in the square.”_ Lance said putting on his signature smile checking himself out in the vanity mirror. Allura rolled her eyes getting the bottle she had grabbed prior and put the contents of it on her hands. She takes a deep breath and the contents on her hands start glowing. She sets both her palms on Lances head rubbing the contents from the bottle onto the roots. Lance groans in defeat.

His hair began to change. It became as pearlescent white as his sisters. Allura took another deep breath focusing her magic so that the appearance modification could be completed. When it was done Allura removed her hands. She smiles satisfied with her work. This process is basically the altean equivalent of dyeing your hair with temporary dye without the use of shapeshifting. Shapeshifting though a skill all alteans possess the higher class sees it as low class behavior and being inappropriate.

_“There, that wasn’t so bad now was it?”_ Allura said putting the bottle and a few other items away. Lance fell onto the bed in a dramatic pose. _“Twas horrible dear sister! How could you do this to me!?”_ Before Allura could come up with a response that was along the lines of how every time Lance opened his mouth it took years off her life a voice spoke.

_“Did I miss the toreture already? Damn, there goes my fun.”_

The pair turned to see a familiar face. He had the same old glasses he always had. Though the runes he had tattooed on his lower arms were new. He laughed at the expression his cousins were making. They were surprised since they were informed that Adam wouldn’t be able to make it to the celebration due to a prior commitment. Lance jumped up, cutting out his melodramatic act and ran to Adam nearly knocking him off his feet. Adam smiled at Lance's enthusiasm.

_“Nice hair, you remind me of Uncle Gorol ”._ Adam said his expression turning into a smirk. Lance playfully hit Adams arm. _“YOU still suck.”_ Lance said fake pouting trying to hold back a smile. Adam ruffles his hair and goes to Allura to greet her. _“Nice work on his hair. Your modification magic is getting loads better. Soon you will get runes on your arms as well.”_ The compliment made Allura smile.

_“I hope so. My tutor said I’m far behind for my age. I still can’t believe you got your runes already though. Your not even 30 yet.”_ She said looking more closely at the beautiful runes and symbols that adorn Adam skin. Adam raises an eyebrow.

_“I’m only a few years older than you princess, how old do you think I am?”._ Allura grins from ear to ear not daring to answer the question for fear of Adams retaliation. Unlike Lance, Adam will follow through on his threats. 

“Lance has corrupted you hasn’t he?” Adam said impressed that the usually proper and reserved Allura was taking jabs at him. _“Well someone had to teach her how to sass. Especially if she is going to rule one day.”_ Lance interjected _._

The interaction between the three was interrupted by a soft knock on the doorframe. A servant with blond hair walks in. She looked only slightly younger than Allura. Adam recognized her as Alluras hand maiden Romelle. She bowed to the three before turning to Allura _“My lady I must get you presentable for the celebration. Would you gentleman mind?? I must attend to my lady's attire now.”_

Lance and Adam nodded realizing they should probably follow suit. They waved bye to Allura before stepping out into the hallway. Adam looked to Lance. _“It’s really good to see you again. I gotta go get ready. I will see you in the dining hall.”_ Adam said walking towards the direction of the guestrooms. Lance nodded and headed the opposite direction towards his room. 

_“Hey Lance?”._

Lance turned and saw Adam had stopped only after taking a few steps. 

_“Yeah?”_ Lance said stopping himself from progressing down the hallway any further. Adam seemed lost in thought for a moment then said, _“Its of no importance never you mind..”_ Adam seemed bothered but then continued _“ Y’know...your dad really doesn’t have good taste. You look fine as a brunette, I mean I sure pull it off fine.”_ Adam said before he turned and walked out of view. Lance smiled to himself he was sure that whatever plagued Adams thoughts he would just let him know when he was ready. Lance with that continued towards his room.

The hallway was adorned with beautiful crystal pillars and beautiful light fixtures hanging every few feet or so from the ceiling. Out of all the gems in the hallway leading towards his room Lance loved the sapphires the best. He loved the feeling of how cold to the touch they seemed every time he would run his fingertips across them. Lance wondered to himself why Adam was back so suddenly, he knew Adam never liked the palace very much and his behavior was unusual. Those thoughts were pushed back when he realized that it was near sunset. If he were late his father would probably have a stroke. Though Lance would pay to see his old man bust a gasket, he didn’t need the aggravation. Today was a celebration, he might as well try to enjoy himself.

**Meanwhile with Adam…**

**_“I cant believe I couldn’t tell them”._ **Adam thought to himself closing the door to his room behind him. Adam wasn’t the type to panic but he is absolutely unnerved by his current situation. How could he tell the two people he considered himself very close to that he was going to be married off and he would most likely never see them again, much less be able to write to them. He was to wed a Galran general. He would leave for Daibazzal after the celebration tonight to join his fiance till the marriage ceremony could be held. Adam wasn’t afraid of commitment, he was more concerned with the temperament of his husband to be. All he knows is that he goes by the name Shiro and that he is responsible for slaughtering over a hundred alteans during the war. His accomplishments are still praised by the kingdom of Daibazaal. So much so that he is commended for it by having the title “Champion” gifted to him by the king of Daibazaal himself. Adam knew that he would most likely have to marry someone who doesn't love him for the sake of upper status, he just thought he still had more time before that day.

Though uncertainty be, Adam did not regret his position. He knows it’s for the better but it does nothing to calm his worried mind. If he was abused Adam could heal himself no problem, and he could keep himself alive if worse circumstances came upon him. His thoughts raced, he still couldn’t believe this started only a few weeks prior… 

**To be continued...**


	3. The Beginning of an Era Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Lance, and Allura had always been very close to one another. Adam is hiding a secret. As the eldest of three

**_3 weeks earlier_ **

King Alfor and the elders of Altea were gathered in the war room. This was the third meeting this week, which usually happens when extreme dire periods of war occurred. Adam was waiting patiently outside the door for his father to exit. He and Adam were sent to a kingdom for a diplomacy mission and were called in before they could make it home. Needless to say Adam just wanted to go home, he missed not sleeping in a carriage.

Adam sighed to himself, it was a shame that both Allura and Lance were currently traveling. He would of preferred to kill time visiting his cousins rather than staring at a wall. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the eruption of arguing that came from the war room. Sure, he could hear their conversations vaguely before, however with how clearly he could hear the individual voices they must have been screaming at the top of their lungs.

_ “THIS WOULD SAVE US ALL! HOW COULD YOU NOT CONSIDER THIS??!!” _

_ “ALLURA IS MY ONLY DAUGHTER, THERE IS NO WAY I AM GIVING HER AWAY TO--! TO A PRINCE OF DAIBAZAAL!!!!” _

_ “PLEASE ALFOR!! WE CANNOT FIGHT MUCH LONGER!! OUR TROOPS GROW TOO WEAK AND IF THE GALRAN FORCES DO WIN THEY WILL KILL US ALL, INCLUDING YOUR DAUGHTER!!” _

Adam was in shock, he really shouldn’t be hearing this. He knew that this was wrong on all levels imaginable but couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment. The voices went silent and Adam pressed his ear against the door trying to hear.

Alfor broke the silence.

_ “I shall give them Lance. All they want is a child of the royal family right? Then Lance will do” _

Adams heart sank. Lance was only 16, still a child. Adam knew that even though Lance was a huge flirt, he also knew Lance as a hopeless romantic. And he knew that if Lance was thrown into a loveless relationship or even worst case scenario a loveless marriage that it would kill the light inside him. That Lance would die forever. 

Adam tried to never let his emotions run his actions. He always tried to be calm and rational. But he couldn’t bear it and exploded bursting into the war room with not a plan nor a care in the world. He froze for an instant when he saw The King and Queen of Daibazaal across from the Altean head council but quickly turned his attention to Alfor.

_ “YOU ARE A DISGRACE AS A FATHER! YOU NEVER PROTECTED LANCE! NOT ONE TIME! AND HE’S YOUR ONLY SON!! HE’S A CHILD! HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER HIM FOR THIS!?!”  _ Adam shouted almost out of breathe forgetting to breathe since before he burst in. His heart skipped a beat as King Zarkon stood and walked to him stopping mere inches from him and spoke.

_ “ _ **_NAME. NOW. ”_ **

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: adam_is_love_  
> galaxy_jellyfish_draws


End file.
